Dance, Love & Lolita
by Miss dirty martini
Summary: Bella se acaba de mudar a New York para estudiar en la universidad de danza, con grandes sueños e ilusiones. Un desafortunado encuentro con Edward Cullen, "supuesto mejor bailarín", bastará para que se odien a muerte. ¿Podrán superar sus diferencias?...
1. Prólogo

**Antes de empezar, les aclaro un poco :) Bella se acaba de mudar a New York para bailar en la universidad de danza, donde conocerá a Alice y su hermanos Edward y Emmet, a la novia de éste, Rosalie y a Jasper, el amigo de Edward. Esta Bella es un poco más segura de sí misma, tiene un rollito más indie-rock'n'roll y aunque ella no se ve guapa, tiene un pelo precioso y una mirada cautivante... :) Escribiré siempre POV Bella, a lo mejor algún día me da por hacer un POV Edward o narrador, no sé... :3 Ah! casi se me olvidaba, Bella tiene un gatito negro, que al contrario de lo que se cree de los gatos negros, éste en concreto le dará suerte, muy buena suerte... :)**

**Dejo fotos del piso, gato y ropa en mi perfil, también, dos canciones del grupo que escucha Bella mientras desayuna :) Soy española, así que cualquier palabra que no se entienda me lo decís y os busco en un momento sus sinónimos en otros países! :3 Por cierto, uso lenguaje obsceno, palabrotas e insultos, espero que no moleste :) Un beeeeeeeesssooo grande grande y espero que os guste! 3 3**

**PRÓLOGO.**

Un cálido rayito de sol se posó sobre mi cara, abrí los ojos lentamente y pude contemplar que eran apenas las 10 en el reloj de la mesita. Sentí un peso saltar sobre mi cama y luego unas patitas acercándose lentamente hacia mi. Tango se había mudado conmigo, si lo hubiese dejado con Charlie, probablemente, en estos tres días que llevo aquí habría comido el primero, que habría sido la comida que yo le habría dejado antes de irme, o se hubiera escapado al no cerrar la gatera por la noche. Charlie era así de despistado, no podía culparle, y mucho menos ahora que salía con Sue, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que alimentar a mi gato.

Tango se acercó a mi cara, me lamió la nariz y ronroneó un poco. Era su peculiar manera de decirme "Buenos días, dame de comer, zorra". Le acaricié la cabeza y me incorporé. Contemplé mi habitación, había quedado bastante bien. Alice, una amiga que había hecho en las pruebas de ingreso, me había ayudado a decorar mi nuevo piso un poco. Lo acababa de alquilar, iba a vivir aquí mientras estudiaba. Era bastante bonito, pequeño pero acogedor, todo blanquito, me lo habían entregado con algunos muebles básicos, blancos también y Alice y yo habíamos elegido el resto en tonos pastel, para aportar color pero sin pasarse. Alice era realmente divertida, una buena chica, pero nerviosa, muy nerviosa, hiperactiva o algo así por lo menos... Parecía un pequeño duende, entre su tamaño, su pelo cortito y despuntado y que siempre, y recalco siempre, se estaba moviendo. Pero era realmente buena, ella también había sido seleccionada, así que estudiaríamos juntas, lo que era bastante genial. De hecho, recordé, hoy desayunábamos juntas, así que me levanté, hice mi cama, le puse comida a Tango y me metí en la ducha. Dejé que el agua recorriera mi espalda y mi pelo, hacía tiempo que me lo había dejado crecer y ahora lo tenía por la cintura. No había grandes rasgos que destacar en mi, piel pálida y tersa, unos grandes ojos marrones y el pelo muy lacio. Eso era lo que alguna vez, la gente había comentado que era bonito en mi. Cuando salí de la ducha, preparé la mesa, puse un poco de música y preparé unas tortitas, a los pocos minutos llegó Alice con café de nuestra cafetería favorita. Tanto ella como yo llevábamos viviendo en New York apenas una semana, pero ya nos habíamos encargado de conocer nuestros barrios que quedaban a una manzana el uno del otro, de ver algunos centros comerciales y por supuesto, hacer turismo. Hoy íbamos, bueno, yo iba a buscar trabajo, Alice me acompañaría pues ella ya había conseguido un puesto en una pequeña boutique de ropa cerca de aquí.

-Buenos días pequeña flor del campo!- dijo Alice y no pude evitar reír.

-Buenos días... mmhm...pequeña flor de loto!- respondí.

-Me encanta ese mote! A partir de ahora quiero que me llames siempre así- está como una puta cabra, pero me encanta! -Traje café con leche para mi, capuccino para mi florecilla del campo...- dijo mientras los colocaba sobre la mesa- y a Tango le traje... cosas asquerosas de esas que os gustan a los gatos que huelen fatal pero que os encantan!- Tango maulló desesperado al ver el pequeño envase muerto de ganas porque Alice se lo diera de una vez.

Desayunamos tranquilas escuchando "The strange boys" mientras Alice me contaba que se había decidido a entrar en esta universidad porque allí ya estaba su hermano Edward, y que así no estaría sola, por lo visto era una gran bailarín y ya bailaba en la compañia de danza que tenía la universidad a disposición de sus mejores bailarines. También me contó que su hermano Emmet se había mudado a New York también con su novia Rosalie para estar todos juntos. Él estudiaba tecnologías e informática y ella se había decidido por lengua y literatura para ser profesora.

Luego siguió contándome de lo harta que estaba de ambos de sus hermanos, Emmet, eterno Peter Pan a veces se volvía insoportable, y Edward, terriblemente irritante, no porque fuese cansino, sino todo lo contrario, parecía no inmutarse por nada ni que nada le importase.

Cuando acabamos el desayuno, Alice recogió los platos mientras yo me vestía, un short vaquero, una de los Beatles (las coleccionaba), mis zapatillas negras de "modern jazz" y obviamente, sin el que nunca salía y nunca cambiaba, mi bolso grande de cuero marrón que compré en el último viaje que hicimos Charlie, mamá y yo los tres juntos a Marruecos. No solía preocuparme por la moda, al contrario de Alice, simplemente me vestía cómoda y bonita y solía usar zapatillas de ballet o de se sabe cuando tendrías ganas de bailar... Aunque cuando se acercara el frío invierno de New York tendría que buscarme algunas botas y demás... Aunque me sintiera encerrada en unos zapatos.

Luego salimos a la calle y echamos algunos currículums míos en un par de cafés, una librería-cafetería y en un restaurante asiático. Fuimos hasta el soho, e hicimos algunas compras, entre ellas, una monísimas gafas de corazón que encontré por un dollar. Parecía toda una lolita con ellas puestas. Comimos comida china y nos fuimos temprano a casa ya que mañana nos esperaba nuestro primer día de clases, y algo me decía que iba a ser muy, pero que muy duro...

**Dejen sus reviews! 3 :3**


	2. Tu puto café

**Capítulo 1. TU PUTO CAFÉ.**

Me levanté temprano, me vestí, hice la cama, alimenté a Tango y salí a la fría mañana de New York. Fui al River Café, que en el poco tiempo que llevaba aquí, había comprobado que era donde mejor hacían el café en el mundo entero. Me pedí un capuccino vainillado como siempre, y esta vez, para llevar, me lo tomaría yendo a la universidad. Estaba ansiosa por empezar, había elegido cuidadosamente mi ropa de danza. Medias _bisón*_, un maillot negro y zapatillas negras también. Elegante pero sencilla.

La magia de New York me invadía por completo, su gente estrambótica, sus preciosos edificios, caros comercios, pequeños árboles a ambos lados de la calle, y esos condenados taxis amarillos que no paraban nunca. Estoy segura que si me hubiese tirado encima de uno de ellos para pararlo hubiese seguido sin hacerlo, y me hubiese llevado pegada al cristal...

Divisé a lo lejos la bici de Alice, como ella vivía un poco más lejos venía en bici, yo prefería hacerlo andando. Parecía un duendecillo. Cuando me vió empezó a saltar con su brazo derecho en alto mientras lo agitaba nerviosamente, como si no la hubiera visto... Por un momento estuve tentada de salir corriendo y hacer como si no la conociese... Todo el mundo la estaba mirando, y cuando llegué hasta ella, todo el mundo me miraba a mi también.

-Buenos días mi pequeña florecilla del campo!-

-Hola Alice, has visto cómo nos están mirando todos?- pregunté asustada.

-Claro! No te encanta?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara. -Somos las chicas nuevas, llevan hablando de nosotras desde que lo supieron, y sobre todo de ti, ya te conocen, te han visto bailar en la compañía en la que bailabas.

-Genial...- respondí sin mucho entusiasmo. Desde pequeña había estado dando clases de danza en una escuela de mi pueblo, la cual tenía una compañía y a los mejores bailarines los metían en ella, al final acabé siendo _bailarina principal*_. Echaba mucho de menos a la compañía, a los chicos, a Chloé, la directora, al pequeño, pero siempre fiel público del pequeño pueblo, las giras incansables en ese maldito autobús... Pero, esto no acababa, era sólo el comienzo. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me fijé en nada, sólo seguía a Alice, que parecía muy segura de hacia donde teníamos que ir, cuando yo, siempre igual de torpe me choqué con alguien.

Sentí algo caliente correr desde mi pecho hasta mi ombligo y sólo pude chillar.

-Qué coño haces? Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas!-

-Perdón, Dios, lo siento, no me fijé- Contestó un chico alto, de pelo cobrizo y con unos preciosos ojos verdes azulados. -Lo siento- volvió a repetir mientras intentaba... secarme?

-Qué estás haciendo?, No toques! Pero de qué vas! Primero me derramas un café y luego me tocas las tetas!- Estaba enfadada, con él, con su café y con esa manera de mirarme...Sus preciosos ojos parecieron irritarse.

-Bueno ya vale, tía! Tú tampoco estabas mirando al frente! Sino, te hubieras apartado, tienes tanta culpa como yo! Encima que intento ayudarte, y te pones así...-

-Que yo me pongo así!, Que yo me pongo así?, Has oído Alice? Ahora la culpa la tengo yo...- Miré a Alice que, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que se estaba riendo tanto que tenía lagrimitas a punto de salir. Desarrugué la nariz y el entrecejo y le pregunté...

-De qué te ríes?-

-Alice?- Dijo él.

-La conoces?- Dije yo.

-Es mi... m-m..mi hermano- Trató de recomponerse Alice.

-Este es Edward, Bella, te acuerdas que te hablé de él? Es que se veían tan graciosos, Edward estaba shokeado total, como si le tuvieses que perdonar la vida, y tú estabas histérica. Con la nariz arrugada pareces un conejito. No das miedo en absoluto, no sabes enfadarte, Bella...-

Estaba atónita. Ahora ellos dos se estaban abrazando y yo estaba aquí parada sin comprender una mierda con la camiseta entera manchada de café.

-Toma anda, ponte esto- Dijo Alice mientras sacaba una camiseta blanca de tirantitos que llevaba en su mochila.

-Gracias, entraré al baño a cambiarme-

-Está bien, voy yendo con Edward, sabes donde es, no? Esa clase de allá al fondo.-

-Sí, sí, tranquila.

-Bien, supongo que usted es la señorita Swan- Asentí con la cabeza.

-Y... puede explicarme por qué llega tarde?- El profesor me miraba fijamente, sus palabras podían parecer de enfado, sin embargo, su tono y su cara eran totalmente serenos.

-Lo siento, tuve un pequeño incidente- respondí-

-Está bien Swan, siéntese con sus compañeros- Era una sala enorme, blanca y rodeada de espejos, al fondo, en el espejo más grande estaban todos sentados esperando indicaciones, y en una esquinita se encontraba Alice haciéndome señas con la mano para que me sentase junto a ella.

-Bueno alumnos, mi nombre es Marco y voy a ser vuestro profesor de _psico-danza*_ Para ir conociéndonos mejor, vamos a realizar pequeños ejercicios de _contact*_ por parejas. Poneos como queráis, pero que las parejas sean chico-chica- Cuando miré a mi alrededor, ya todo el mundo parecía haber elegido, incluso Alice. Estaba con un chico rubio que parecía comérsela con los ojos pero con una cierta discreción.

-Vaya, parece que me toca con la señorita mosqueona...- Escuché a mis espaldas.

-No quiero bailar contigo- Respondí firmemente.

-Y qué crees? Que a mi me apetece bailar con una loca peleona? Quién me garantiza que no vas a maltratarme?-

-Te recuerdo que has sido tú el que me ha tirado un café ardiendo por el pecho esta mañana- Le respondí "amenzantemente". Él se acercó a mi, dejando casi nulo espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, me miró desafiante y me dijo bajito -Dudo que el café estuviera más ardiente que tú- Sentí que me paralicé, y no fui capaz de responder nada coherente. Se separó un poco, y mientras buscaba un lugar para posicionarse continuó -Además, no es culpa mía si mi café quería ser río entre tus pechos...- Sonrió con esa maldita sonrisa matadora como si hubiese ganado una terrible batalla.

Intenté reconponerme, me acerqué a escasos centímetros de él como había hecho antes conmigo y le respondí lo más segura que pude- Sabes... "bebé", espero que tu café haya disfrutado el paseíto entre mis pechos, porque es lo más cerca que has estado de que algo tuyo se haya permitido el lujo de darse placer en mi cuerpo- Mi respuesta le tomó por sorpresa, apretó la mandíbula y fue a decir algo, pero la música comenzó y el profesor ya había dado instrucciones de cómo comenzar. Sentí que me tomó fuerte de las manos, su mirada penetrante se clavó en la mía, sus brazos fueron tomando posesión lentamente de los míos, luego de mis piernas también, mi espalda se arqueó contra su pecho, mis pies subieron lentamente por sus piernas y mis manos viajaron a su cabeza, me sentí fluir como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía con nadie. Podía ser el niñato-estúpido-engreído-sabelotodo-ojalá...infierno-cabrón del mundo, pero al bailar juntos, no podía negar que no estábamos hechos completamente el uno para el otro.

Llegué a casa cansada, había sido un día duro, había trabajado bastante y las agujetas ya empezaban a apoderarse de mi. Estaba irritada también. Llené la bañera, puse velas y sales aromáticas, un poco de música y me dejé relajar por el embrujo del baño caliente. De pronto, comencé a recordar el contact con Edward de esta mañana, su cuerpo caliente que parecía fundirse con el mío, su aliento entrecortado en mi oído, en mi vientre, su mirada, su obscura y profunda mirada... Sentí mi sexo pulsar, acaricié mi pecho, bajé por el costado de mi barriga hasta llegar a mi destino, y con la mano izquierda me aferré al borde de la bañera...

De pronto paré. Recordé en quién había estado pensando. Vacié la bañera, me dí un último chorro de agua fría y salí a liarme en la toalla. Me sequé el pelo vagamente con la toalla y me puse mi pijama de Mafalda* que siempre me hacía sentir bien.

Preparé una omelette de quesito y una manzana y me dispuse a ver ese programa de monólogos que ponían los lunes por la noche.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Era Alice.

-Hola bombón!- Respondí al descolgar.

-B-bb-be...Bella..-Respondió finalmene Alice entre sollozando.

-Alice!, Alice, qué te pasa? Respondí alarmada.

-Bella pasó algo terrible! Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mi? Por qué hoy?- Logró decir. -Ven a buscarme Bella, porfavor-

-Claro Alice, dime dónde estás y en seguida estoy allí-.

**Hooooooolaaaa mis pequeñas lolitaaaaasss! :3 siento haber tardado en actualizar pero es que estoy full- exámenes! :( Tenía pensado dejaros más, pero sólo me dio tiempo a esto. Prometo intentar subir otro capítulo en breve. Gracias por vuestra maravillosa acogida, sois unos soles! Os dejo el glosario de palabras marcadas con asteriscos, y de verdad que os vuelvo a prometer que intento subir más prontito :) Una nueva autorcilla loca que os quiere, Inna. :)**

*Bisón: Con este color me refiero a las medias color carne de toda la vida :)

*Bailarina principal: Bailarina protagonista de la función.

*Psico-danza: Danza terapéutica. Psicoterapia que aplica gestos, movimientos, etc con música con el fin de encontrar contenidos no conscientes personales o colectivos. Busca el crecimiento como persona a través de la resolución de difilcutades, problemas individuales.

*Contact: Estilo de danza en pareja que busca la complicidad entre ambos mediante el contacto físico. Permite mover todas y cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo buscando al otro, creando a veces, figuras realmente hermosas. Se trata, básicamente, en sentir al otro.

*Mafalda: Personaje de las tiras de Quino. (No sé exactamente en qué países es conocida y en cuáles no).


End file.
